Miss You Crying
by PCYong
Summary: Cerita ini tercetus karena Kidoh memulai debut solo nya. Sangdo yang notabene nya mencintai Hojoon pun mencari cara agar Hojoon menjad miliknya. IT'S YAOI FANFIC! KIJOON INSIDE! Kidoh Hojoon TOPP DOGG! DLDR! Mind to Review? Special Thanks for B2uty ToppKlass [BAD SUMMARY]


Tittle : Miss You... Crying..

Cast : Jeon Hojoon

Sangdo

Jin Hyosang

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rate : T

Summary : Cerita ini tercetus karena Kidoh memulai debut solo nya. Sangdo yang notabene nya menyukai mencintai Hojoon pun mencari cara agar Hojoon menjad miliknya. IT'S YAOI FANFIC! KIJOON INSIDE! Kidoh × Hojoon TOPP DOGG! DLDR! Mind to Review?

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

Hojoon POV

Kududukkan tubuh lelahku di kasur empukku. Aku mengecek HP ku sekali agar tahu apakah ada sebuah SMS dari 'dia' atau tidak. Ternyata tidak.. Hufft... Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, Hojoon...

"Jin Hyosang menyebalkaaaannn~~~" ucapku frustasi karena tak pikiranku tak berpindah dari dirinya. Jujur, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Hyungie~ Gwaenchanayo?" Itu suara Sangdo dari luar kamarku.

"Ne. Jinjja gwaenchana, Sangdo-ah" balasku.

"Arasseo hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Kau tak apa kan jika kutinggal sendiri di dorm?" Ucapnya -lagi-. Sebenarnya aku malas mendengarkan suara nya itu. Tapi dia tetap salah satu dongsaengku, jadi aku harus sabar.

"Ne. Gwaenchanayo.. Sudah pergi sana.. Aku lelah ingin tidur sebentar. Hati-hati ne..." ucapku mengakhiri ucapannya. Kudengar langkah seseorang menjauh dari kamarku dan Kidoh. Ya.. Kidoh, 'dia' adalah Kidoh atau Jin Hyosang, namjachingu ku. Dua teelalu suibuk dengan promosi solo debut nya. Dia hanya pulang saat malam hari ketika aku tidur dan aaat aku terbangun, dia telah pergi lagi.. Sungguh aku merindukannya. Setidaknya ia bisa meluangkan waktunya sedikit untukku. Aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapnya.

.

×× SKIP ××

.

Kuhitung sudah gampir dua minggu ia jarang kembali. Aku rindu pelukannya yang sarat akan keposesifannya, aku rindu bibirnya yang selalu mengatakan 'Saranghae' padaku, aku juga rindu ciuman manisnya yang membuatku seperti terbang melayang. Aku merindukan semuanya tentangmu... Kumohon kau cepat kembali dan berada di sampingku. Aku takut jika saat kau kembali nanti, perasaanku akan berubah. Jebal dorawa...

.

Hojoon POV End

.

Sangdo POV

Jeon Hojoon... Ya.. Namja manis yang selalu mengelilingi pikiranku saat ini...

"Jin Hyosang menyebalkaaaannn~~~" ucap Hojoon hyung.

"Hyungie~ Gwaenchanayo?" tanya ku dari luar kamar Hojoon Hyung

"Ne. Jinjja gwaenchana, Sangdo-ah" balas nya.

"Arasseo hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Kau tak apa kan jika kutinggal sendiri di dorm?" Tanya ku hati-hati padanya.

"Ne. Gwaenchanayo.. Sudah pergi sana.. Aku lelah ingin tidur sebentar. Hati-hati ne..." balasnya.

Apa kau tak tau tentang perasaanku, hyung? Aku menyukaimu... Jauh sebelum kau dengan Kidoh Hyung... Hyung... Aku tak mau kau bersedih karena nya... Aku ingin melihat senyummu yang indah itu... Aku berjanji akan merebutmu dari namja itu hyung... Namja yang sekarang membuatmu bersedih. Percayalah padaku.. Aku akan membuat mu bahagia..

.

×× SKIP Seminggu ××

Still Sangdo POV

Aku terus berusaha mendekati Hojoon hyung hingga akhirnya seperti saat ini, dia menangis di pelukanku. Kau tau hyung? Hatiku benar-benar sakit saat kau menangis... Aku akan membuatmu milikku hari ini.

"Sangdo-ah.. Hiks.. Apa aku.. hiks.. seburuk itu? Hingga Kidoh.. hiks.. menjauhiku?" Ucap nya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Hatiku benar-benar miris saat kau masih saja menangisi nya.. Apakah kau tau itu hyung?

"Uljima hyung.. Uljima... Kau tak seburuk itu hyung.. Mungkin Kidoh hyung sedang sibuk.. Hyung.. Wajahmu benar-benar jelek saat kau menangis hyung.." ucapku.

"Ah.. Aku mau mencuci wajahku dulu." Ucap nya sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Ah.. Aku lupa, bahwa Kidoh hyung akan pulang cepat.. ia mendapat libur seminggu.. Dan ini saatnya aku menjalankan rencanaku. Aku mengikuti Hojoon hyung menuju kamar mandi. Ini akan menjadi rencana hebatku, mengingat rencana sebelum nya selalu gagal karena ada member lain yang selalu mengetahui rencanaku dan menggagalkannya.

Aku menabur sabun pada lantai kamar mandi. Kupastikan agar Kidoh hyung melihat ini..

.

Kulihat Hojoon Hyung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ahh" kulihat Hojoon hyung hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset di lantai yang telah kutaburi sabun. Aku segera menangkapnya, namun aku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh menindihnya. Aku bagai tersihir melihat bibir tipis menggodanya itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku hingga jarak kami semakin dekat dan..

.

Chuu~

.

Braakkk

.

"Hojoon-", itu suara namjachingu Hojoon hyung. Hojoon hyung langsung mendorongku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA, HOJOON-SSI?" ucap Kidoh hyung membentak Hojoon hyung.

"A-akuu-" ucapan Hojoon hyung dipotong oleh Kidoh, namja brengsek itu. Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku hingga jari-jariku memutih.

PLAKK

Sangdo POV End

.

Hojoon POV

PLAKK

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Akibat tamparan telaknya yang mengenai pipi kananku. Saat itu juga air mataku terjatuh kembali.

"Hiks.. APA MAKSUDMU? AKU NAMJACHINGUMU! Hiks.. Kau tega hiks.." ucapku sambil menangis.

"KAU BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA! TSK KALIAN.. Kurasa kita sampai disini saja." Katanya.

"Hiks.. Dan kau begitu mudah memutuskanku Kidoh.. Ah ani.. JIN HYOSANG..." ucapku pilu..

BUGH

"Kurang ajar kau Kidoh. Kau tak tahu bagaimana ia menunggumu, menangisi mu saat tak melihatmu, dan KAU memutuskannya begitu saja? KAU EGOIS JIN HYOSANG!" Ucap Sangdo

"Apa hakmu-"

"Hajima.. jebal hajima! Hikss hikss" ucapku sambil berlari menuju kamarku dan Kidoh.

Kidoh segera menyusulku dan mengatakan hal menyakitkan bagiku...

"Kemasi barang-barangmu dan keluar dari kamar kita.. Aku tak peduli kau tidur dimana, yang penting cepat keluar." Ucapnya.

Sangdo menepuk pundakku san mengatakan bahwa aku bisa tidur dengannya.

Hojoon POV End

.

Author POV

Esoknya, Sangdo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tak tega untuk membangunkan Hojoon.

"Eh.. Hojoon hyung mana?" Tanya Xero.

"Dia masih tidur. Waeyo?" Balas Sangdo.

"Tumben ia tak bisa bangun pagi..." ucap Xero.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan." Balas Sangdo.

.

"Hojoon hyung? Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sangdo.

"Eungggh.. Sangdo?" Balas Hojoon yang memang masih sedikit mengantuk. Lihat saja matanya yang membengkak membuat matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka.

"Ne hyung.. Ini aku.. Waeyo hyung?" Balas Sangdo.

"Aniyo.. Hehe.. Kau sudah sarapan? Dan oh ya, jam berapa ini?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Eum... Aku belum sarapan hyung. Aku menunggumu sedaritadi.. Hehe. Aku tak tega membangunkan seorang princess yang sedang tertidur sangat lelap.. Ini jam 10 hyung.. Waeyo?" Balas Sangdo. Saat ini Sangdo sangat bahagia karena ia bisa sekamar dengan Hojoon. Tentu saja bahagia, ia 'kan sangat mencintai namja manis di depannya ini..

"Ish kau ini.. Aku namja, babo.. Dan aku tampan, bukan manis. Kajja, kita sarapan." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Sangdo.

.

×× SKIP ××

.

Makin hari bukannya makin baik tetapi makin buruk. Kesehatan Hojoon tak terurus. Ia sering demam dan pingsan. Itu membuat Sangdo dan member lainnya khawatir. P-goon telah mengusulkan untuk membawa Hojoon ke rumah sakit atau setidaknya ke dokter. Tapi yang namanya Hojoon, ia tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan beralasan bahwa ia sedang lelah. Selama 2 hari ini Kidoh tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun ataupun mengabari tentang keadaannya. Keras kepala.

.

×•× Flashback ON ×•×

.

Byungjoo. Hansol. Xero.

Tiga orang tersebut yang membuat pikiran Kidoh saat ini kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak mereka katakan.

"Hyung, akhir-akhir ini aku melihat Hojoon Hyung makin dekat dengan Sangdo hyung. Apa itu benar? Kau bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Xero.

"Iya, kulihat Hojoon hyung sering dipeluk oleh Sangdo. Kau ada masalah dengannya? Balas Hansol.

"Apa? Apa maksud kalian? Aku tak mengerti..." ucap Kidoh polos.

"HOJOON HYUNG DEKAT DENGAN SANGDO! Ingat itu." Lanjut Hansol

"Hey hyung, apa kita tak keterlaluan mengatakan ini pada Kidoh hyung?" Tanya Xero saat Kidoh telah meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku hanya ingin Kidoh hyung sadar dan memberi perhatian lebih pada Hojoon Hyung.. Aku sedih jika melihat Hojoon menangis dalam diam di kamarnya." Balaas Hansol

"Kau bukannya tau jika Kidoh hyung itu orang yang tempramental? Dia bisa saja salah tangkap maksud kita dan menjauhi Hojoon hyung.. Aku takut jika kita nantinya hal itu terjadi." Ucap Byungjoo

"Kuharap begitu. Aku harap Kidoh tak salah menangkapaksud kita.." ucap Xero.

.

×•× Flashback OFF ×•×

.

"Hyung~ irreona~" ucap Sangdo pada Hojoon.

"K-Kidoh... Jin Hyosang... Mianhae..." ucap Hojoon hyung yang tidak sadar. Ia mengigau nama Kidoh dan meminta maaf. Sangdo yang merasa janggal akhirnya memegang kening namja manis itu dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa suhu tubuh namja manis itu sangat panas. Ia demam.

Sangdo yang panik, langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah dan berteriak.

"Hojoon hyung demam. Demamnya tinggi!" Sangdo pun berucap.

"Eodiya?" Balas Kidoh. Semua mata tertuju pada Kidoh. Sebenarnya Kidoh benar-benar merindukan Hojoon, tapi karena ego nya yang tinggi membuat ia tak kembali pulang ke dorm. Sebenarnya hari ini ia pulang untuk meminta maaf pada Hojoon karena ia telah mengetahui bahwa Hojoon tak bersalah. Tapi ia dikagetkan dengan suara Sangdo yang mengatakan bahwa Hojoon-nya sedang demam tinggi.

.

×•× Flashback ON ×•×

.

"Hyungieehh.. haaahh.. haaahh... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.. hhh." Ucap Xero terbata karena ia habis berlari menuju taman yang biasanya ditempati okeh KiJoon couple untuk berkencan.

"Wae Xero-yah? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Kidoh yang heran malam-malam begini, dongsaengnya berlari menuju taman yang lumayan sepi.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas semua perkataanku dan Hansol Hyung. Tak seharusnya kami mengatakan hal itu, tentang kedekatan Hojoon Hyung dengan Sangdo, padamu hyung. Dan kuharap kau besok kembali pulang dan minta maaflah pada Hojoon Hyung, sebenarnya otak kejadian itu adalah Sangdo hyung.. Ingat itu.. Sangdo hyung.. Jika kau tidak meminta maaf pada Hojoon hyung... Kau tidak kuperbolehkan menyentuh Hojoon hyung lagi. Arasseo? Aku pulang. Annyeong. Ah ya.. Jangan buat Hojoon hyung menangis dan sakit terlalu lama. Ia perlu bahagia. Jika hyungku itu masih menangis, kau akan tau apa akibatnya." Ucap Xero langsung meninggalkan Kidoh yang masih terpaku atas perkataan dongsaengnya itu. Tak terasa bulir air mata Kidoh terjatuh begitu saja.

"Hikss... Mianhae... Bogoshipda.. Hojoon hyung... Saranghae." Ucap Kidoh di akhir dan memutuskan pergi dari taman itu dan berkemas kembali ke dorm.

.

×•× Flashback OFF ×•×

.

"Kamarku. Temuilah Hojoon hyung.. Ia mengigau namamu terus hyung." ucap Sangdo. Kidoh langsung berlari menuju kamar Sangdo. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat tubuh Hojoon yang segar, sekarang menjadi pucat pasi.

"Hyung~ Irreona~" ucap Kidoh. Hojoon yang setengah sadar mendengar suara Kidoh.

"Kidoh... Mianhae... Mianhae..." igau Hojoon. Rasanya Kidoh ingin menangis saat itu juga.. Pertahannya runtuh. Ia menangis dalam diam. P-goon datang dengan membawa dokter pribadi.

.

"Dokter Kim, bagaimana keadaan Hojoon saat ini?" Tanya P-goon saat dokter sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Hojoon.

"Saat ini dia mengalami stress ringan dan demam biasa. Mungkin juga kelelahan. Berikan obat ini sampai demamnya turun." Jawab dokter itu.

"Ah, kamsahabnida dokter Kim" ucap P-goon dan mengantar dokter itu sampai depan dorm.

.

×× SKIP 2 HARI ××

.

"Hey hyung... Mianhae~ Gara-gara aku, hubungan kalian jadi seperti ini.. Dan membuat mu jadi sakit.. Mianhae~ Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebagai hyungku?" Ucap Sangdo.

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu Sangdo-ah. Ne, kau boleh memelukku sebagai hyungmu~" balas Hojoon.

"Ekhem..." suara deheman menghentikan aktifitas SangJoon. Lantas Hojoon melepaskan pelukan Sangdo dan berjalan menuju Kidoh. Kidoh yang tau hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Hojoon untuk duduk di kasur nya, karena keadaan Hojoon belum sembuh total. Hojoon hanya menurut.

"Chagiya... Aku meminta maaf jika selama ini sikapku terlalu posesif, arogan, dan egois. Aku dibutakan oleh amarahku saat itu. Ditambah dengan perkataan Hansol dan Xero saat itu, amarahku semakin memuncak. Kau mau memaafkan namjachingu babo-mu ini heum? Aku akan berusaha menjagamu dari sekarang. Dan kau mau kan mengulanginya dari awal, heum? Saranghae Jeon Hojoon, ah ani.. Jin Hojoon.." ucap Kidoh sambil berlutut di depan Hojoon. Hojoon yang melihat itu menjadi terharu.

"Ne, aku memaafkan namja babo di depanku ini.. Nado saranghae, Jin Hyosang.." balas Hojoon malu-malu dan langsung memeluk Kidoh dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Kidoh.

"Hey, kau malu, eoh?" Ucap Kidoh.

"Hey hyung.. Aku juga minta maaf jika aku sudah merusak hubungan kalian. Maafkan aku.. Aku berjanji akan menghapus rasa cintaku pada Hojoon hyung. Tapi, jika kau membuatnya menangis, kupastikan Hojoon hyung menjadi milikku.." ucap Sangdo sedikit mengancam. Bermain-main dengan hyung nya sekali, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Hahaha...

"Yak.. Kau ini.. Yayaya aku memaafkaanmu.. Sudah sana pergi.." balas Kidoh.

"Hey.. Kau ini hyung macam apa, huh? Iya Sangdo.. Kami memaafkanmu.. Aku harap kau bisa berpaling dariku..." ucap Hojoon.

"Heyy.. Aku tak mau jika dia berlama-lama disini... Nanti bukannya melupakanmu, malah makin mencintaimu.." balas Kidoh sambil mem-pout kan bibir nya.

.

Chuu~

.

Hojoon mencium sekilaas bibir namjachingu nya.

"Haishh aku pergi." Ucap Sangdo sambil melangkah pergi ke luar kamar nya.

"Chagiya~" ucap Kidoh sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ish, apa?" Balas Hojoon.

.

Chuuu~~

.

Kidoh mencium bibir Hojoon. Hojoon langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kidoh.

.

Brakkk

.

Hojoon langsung saja melepas tautan bibir nya. Ia sangat malu. Sedangkan Kidoh, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah kesadaran Hojoon kembali...

"Yaakk... Kalian sedang apa?" Ucap Hojoon gugup, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa member lain tak melihat mereka berciuman.

"Sedang mengintipmu dengan Kidoh?" Balas P-goon.

"Yak yak yakk.. Minggir.. Aku mau lewat.." balas Hojoon.

"Hey, berikan jalan pada princess Hojoon dan Prince Kidoh.." ucap Sangdo. Hojoon yang mendengar itu, pipinya langsung memerah.

"Heyyyy Hojoon hyung memeraaahh~~~" ucap Xero. Hojoon yang wajahnya benar-benar memerah hanya menunduk malu dan pergi menuju halaman belakang. Kidoh langsung menyusul Hojoon.

.

"Hyung.. Aku berjanji tak akan melupakanmu hyung, walaupun aku sedang sibuk sekalipun. Dan aku akan mulai mempercayai bahwa di hati seoran Jeon Hojoon, ah ani.. Jin Hojoon, hanya ada Jin Hyosang seorang. Saranghae..." ucap Kidoh. Saat ini merka berada di halaman belakan dorm mereka.

"Uhm.. Aku juga akan mempercayaimu bahwa hanya aku yang ada di hatimu... Nado Saranghae Jin Hyosang." Balas Hojoon.

.

CHUU~~

.

.

End..

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah baca ff abal-abal ini.. Hahaha.. Buat In My Heart, masih gatau lanjutannya.. Soalnya banyak tugas sekolah yang menggunung. ×_×

Special Thanks for u/5543973/ yang udah mau kasih ide ff ini.. 정말 고마워요...

.

Last, RnR?


End file.
